To determine is donor specific cellular alloresponse is reduced among long term survivors and if it differs among patients who are rejection free versus those with multiple episodes of rejection. To investigate the effects of denervation on cardiac function. Examination of heart rate responses produced by two cardiovascular reflexes whose efferent limbs are subserved by vagal fibers to the heart.